


Coreum

by BiffElderberry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, M/M, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: Coreum flowers, specifically the pollen was used in love potions, Severus reminded himself, trying to focus on the recipe and uses, in order to distract himself. Particularly in potions designed to cause a lust filled response. Exposure to the pollen without proper protection would result in an elevated hormone level and cause the infected to desire to shag.He could definitely feel that. He also knew that the best way to cure it was to have sex - a cruel twist of fate in his opinion as most people working with coreum flowers were making the potion because they couldn’t get laid.





	Coreum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kangeiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/gifts).



> I haven't written Harry Potter fic in years and then for some reason this year I decided to jump back into the fandom, lol. Anyways I hope you enjoy it, kangeiko, I really loved all of your prompts!

Severus gasped as he was pushed against a tree. Padfoot stood on his hind legs, paws on either of Severus’ shoulders as he leaned in close, sniffling at the man’s neck. Severus was sure he could feel the dog’s dick pressed against him.

He never would have allowed Sirius to come with him had he known there would be corneum

flowers in the area. But after two days of lying low at Grimmauld Place, they were both aching to get out of the house. Sirius had even suggested going out as Padfoot to avoid anyone recognizing him as a wanted murder, and Severus had welcomed the silence that came with it.

Then Sirius, in his stupid dog disguise, had gone frolicking through the flowers, covering himself in the sticky, intoxicating pollen.

He could feel the pollen covering the dog’s fur rubbing onto him. His dick was already hardening in his slacks.

Coreum flowers, specifically the pollen, was used in love potions, Severus reminded himself, trying to focus on the recipe and uses in order to distract himself. Particularly in potions designed to cause a lust filled response. Exposure to the pollen without proper protection would result in an elevated hormone level and cause the infected to desire to shag.

He could definitely feel that. He also knew that the best way to cure it was to have sex - a cruel twist of fate in his opinion, as most people working with coreum flowers were making the potion because they couldn’t get laid.

“Not like this,” Severus told Sirius. “Not while you’re a dog.”  He could feel the pollen muddling his thoughts, lulling him into a false sense of intimacy.  It was bad enough that he was considering having sex with Sirius. However, he was not about to have sex with Sirius as a dog.

Padfoot barked in response - probably about as intelligible as anything Sirius would have said, Severus thought. Severus screwed his eyes shut as the dog licked his face.

He could feel the paws on his shoulder elongating, claws becoming fingers, the shift of weight as Sirius’ legs turned back to human, the press of the dog’s dick against his hip becoming a regular clothed cock again.

Suddenly, Sirius’ lips crashed against his. Sirius’ hands held Severus’ head still, keeping him from escaping.

But Severus wasn’t going anywhere. He was now feeling the full effects of the coreum pollen. He could feel his pulse racing, his skin growing warm as his blood headed south. His arousal was already pooling in his gut - a sure sign the coreum pollen had taken effect.

“Is this okay?” Sirius asked. Despite his inquiry, his hands were already working Severus’ trousers open.

“Would you stop if it wasn’t?” Severus asked.

Sirius took a shuddering breath, but let go of Severus. Severus grabbed his hips, pulling him back against himself when Sirius tried to step away.

“Stopping will just make it worse,” he told Sirius. It was possible to just wait out coreum pollen, but it would take days, whereas all they needed right now was one little orgasm to reset their hormones and then Severus could get back to harvesting the godforsaken mushrooms he had trekked into the woods to scavenge.

Next time he would leave the mutt at Grimmauld Place. Probably.

Sirius pressed a thigh between Severus’ leg, giving him something to grind against as pulled him back in for another kiss. It was all Severus could do to hold onto him and try to keep up with the kiss. It was mostly teeth, hot and desperate. One of Sirius' hands was buried in Severus’ hair, directing him, holding him exactly where Sirius wanted him to be.

Severus was unable to catch his breath when Sirius finally pulled back to work his own trousers open. Sirius finally got them open and pushed down enough to free his cock.

Severus couldn’t stop staring at it. Full, red, veiny- exactly what he expected from a cock, but still it was hard to not look at it.

“Impressed?” Sirius asked, stroking his cock slowly.

“I always knew you were a big prick,” Severus retorted.

“Well maybe I can finally dislodge that stick from your arse,” Sirius chuckled. He pulled his wand out and pointed it as Severus. “Lubricus,” he incanted. Severus suddenly felt more relaxed, his arsehole open and slicked.

Sirius tossed his wand to the side, hands immediately going for Severus’ trousers. He worked them open quickly, pulling them down.

It was all happening so fast that Severus didn’t have time to react. Sirius turned him around, one hand staying on Severus’ hip, steadying him as he sunk into his hole.

Severus couldn’t help but tense up around the sudden intrusion. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting but it wasn’t Sirius’ bruising hand on his hip, holding him still as he thrust shallowly into his body.

“Fuck your tight,” Sirius breathed, stilling behind him. “Spread your legs a little?”

Severus bit his lip. He hated the idea of making any of this easy for Sirius. But the Coreum pollen was still affecting his brain- making him want this now, with Sirius. Finally, he did as requested.

“Better,” Sirius said.

Severus tried to breathe through the stretch, but it was more intense than he had expected. If it wasn’t for the coreum pollen, he wasn’t sure he wouldn’t lose some of his erection. But Sirius didn’t seem to notice.

“Ungf,” Severus gasped as Sirius’ cock grazed past his prostate. An intense spike of pleasure shot up his spine, making his toes curl. He practically heard Sirius smirk behind him, and it was the most infuriating thing he could ever imagine.

Severus shifted, using one hand to brace against the tree as he curled the other one around his cock jerking it desperately. He could feel his arousal tight in his belly.

Sirius wrapped an arm around Severus’ chest, pulling him back towards him. Severus swore he could feel Sirius’ cock pushing deeper inside him as Sirius kissed his neck, working his way back up to Severus’ mouth.

Severus moaned into Sirius' mouth as the tight coil of arousal snapped. His seed painted the tree in front of him. He could feel every muscle in his body spasm as pleasure raced through him.

“So close,” Sirius gasped in his ear as he continued to fuck into Severus.

Severus whimpered, his body clenching down. Now that he had come, the constant in and out of Sirius’ cock was almost too much. Every time Sirius caught his prostate he shuddered, his body unable to decide if it was good or bad.

“Fuck,” Sirius swore, stilling.

Severus could feel Sirius’ cock twitching in his ass, a telltale wetness between his legs.

“Just give me a moment,” Sirius said softly, leaning forward and pushing Severus back against the tree. Severus could feel the rough bark of the tree, grounding him as Sirius fought to catch his breath.

Sirius finally pulled out of him, leaving him leaning against the tree.

Severus stayed for a moment longer, mentally berating himself. He had just had sex with his worst enemy. That was a thing that had happened. It had been a stupid move. He would like to just blame the coreum pollen, but he should have resisted better. He should have had better for -

It didn’t matter now. It was over, he reminded himself as he straightened. He worked his pants back up his legs, ignoring the way he could still feel Sirius’ come running down his leg. When he turned back around to face the man, he didn’t see him.

Instead, Padfoot was sitting there, that idiotic dog grin on his face.

“We should get back to the house,” Severus stated. Padfoot started walking away from the clearing back in the direction they had come. Severus took the first tentative step after him, making an effort not to limp as his arse stung with each move.

At least he wouldn’t have to listen to Sirius’ ribbing the whole way back, he thought.

\------

Severus managed to avoid Sirius for three days. It was quite the feat, involving only coming out of the room Sirius had "graciously" allowed him at odd times when the other man wasn't likely to be in the kitchen, and listening at the door for footsteps. It was mid-afternoon on the third day when Severus headed to the kitchen that he finally ran into the other man.

"You've been avoiding me," Sirius stated when Severus walked in. He was leaning against a wall, half concealed in the pantry. Severus wondered exactly how long he had been waiting there for him.

"I have not," Severus lied.

"Is it about what happened in the woods?" Sirius asked, sliding along the wall to block the only entrance to the kitchen. Severus considered just apparating out of the room, but he would never convince Sirius to just drop it that way.

"Of course not," Severus replied, turning into the pantry to scavenge for something to eat, despite knowing fully well that the only thing in the decrepit pantry was a ten-year-old tin of tea. He could feel his cheeks heating up at Sirius’ words though.

"Honestly, it was only sex," Sirius scoffed. "It happens."

Severus wondered what sort of life Sirius had led up to that point that sex just randomly happened, and what cruel god had cursed him to not have a similar fate.

"Agreed," Severus replied, grabbing the tea. Perhaps he could transfigure it to something edible? "Which is why it is not bothering me and I have not been avoiding you. Now if you'll move." He tried to slip past Sirius, but the other man blocked his way.

"Tell me what's bothering you and I'll let you go sulk again," Sirius said.

“You are such a pain in the arse!” Severus snapped. “I can’t believe my first time was with you!”

His heart dropped as he realized exactly what he had just said. He hadn’t meant to say it even if it was true. He hadn’t wanted Sirius to know.

Luckily, it seemed the confession took Sirius by surprise as well. He had a completely blank look on his face as he tried to process Severus’ words.

Severus took the opportunity to slip past Sirius and up the stairs. He wasn’t running away, he was just walking briskly back to his room - where he would firecall Dumbledore and make him end this ridiculous house arrest. He’d rather face an angry Dark Lord who may have found out he was a double agent than deal with Sirius right now.

“What the hell?” Sirius grabbed Severus arm, stopping him before he could get to his room. “That was your first time?”

“We don’t have to talk about it,” Severus replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Bloody hell,” Sirius sighed. “Can you just- Look, I’m normally not this much of an arse.”

Severus opened his mouth to reply about how much of an arse Sirius was, but Sirius interrupted him.

“Let me finish.” Sirius was staring him dead in the eyes, holding Severus captive with his gaze. Severus took a step back, his back hitting the wall. “I didn’t realize that that night was such a big moment for you.”

“It’s fine,” Severus breathed. He could swear Sirius was closer to him, despite having not moved an inch. He didn’t expect to care anyways. He was in his 30s for Merlin’s sake. He didn’t expect rose petals or breathy confessions of undying love. It was just sex.

So why was he being so weird about it?

“It was just a quick fuck in the woods,” Sirius sighed. “I can do better.”

“What?” It was Severus’ turn to freeze.

“I can do better,” Sirius repeated. He leaned in closer, his arms caging Severus in. “I can do much better than a quickie. All you have to do is ask.”

“Why would I?”

“Because I’m the best you’ve ever had,” Sirius smirked.

Severus saw red. He didn’t know what he was doing. He swore he wanted to strangle Sirius.

Instead, he kissed him.

The kiss took Sirius by surprise, but he quickly got with the program. He leaned in closer to Severus, pushing himself flush against the other man. Severus wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck, holding onto him as they snogged.

His mind was racing. Was he really going to do this? This time he couldn't blame the coreum pollen. If he did this, he would have to admit that he and Sirius shagged. That he lost his virginity to Sirius.

As Sirius pulled at his shirt, Severus considered the fact that they should probably get to a bedroom. Even though this was Sirius' home, it was still the headquarters of the Order and anyone could walk in at any minute.

"You think too much," Sirius said as he finally got Severus' shirt off. He leaned in, kissing Severus again before he could respond. Sirius’ hands were resting on Severus' hips, his thumbs rubbing circles on the exposed flesh above Severus' trouser line. Severus swore Sirius’ fingers felt like fire licking at his skin, but he never wanted him to stop.

Sirius kissed his way down Severus' jaw. He licked and bit at Severus' neck, each scape of his teeth going right to Severus' cock.

"Ah!" Severus gasped as Sirius bit down on his neck. He couldn't help the way his hips ground forward, seeking friction on his cock. He had touched himself before, and of course, there had been that time in the woods with the coreum pollen, but Severus wasn't sure he had ever been so hard in his life.

Sirius fumbled with the closure on Severus' trousers. He made quick work of it, his hand sliding into Severus' trousers without any pretense.

Severus gripped at the wall as Sirius' hand closed over his cock. He worked his way up and down the shaft, palming the head.

"Sirius, wait-" Severus tried to say. He could feel the tight coil of his arousal ready to snap deep in his gut. He couldn't help the moan that fell from his lips as his orgasm crashed over him suddenly.

He collapsed against the wall, breathing heavily as his muscles twitched. Sirius pulled back, giving him a moment to rest.

"I- thanks," Severus said, suddenly subconscious about coming so fast, like he was still a fucking teenager. "That was nice."

"Oh," Sirius chuckled, wiping Severus' come off his hand onto his own slacks, "we're not done yet, love." Sirius grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him down the hallway. Severus was pushed up against the door of Sirius' room, his back connecting almost painfully with the wood as Sirius kissed him again.

Severus fumbled for Sirius' trousers, after all, it was only fair, but he didn't have nearly the same hand-eye coordination that Sirius had exhibited. Meanwhile, Sirius was pushing Severus' pants down, all the while nibbling on his neck again.

At some point, they managed to open the door and stumble inside the room. Severus nearly tripped as his pants hit his ankles, Sirius guiding him toward the bed.

Sirius shed his own clothes before crawling onto the bed after Severus. He settled in between Severus' legs, his cock hard and straining already.

"Do you have your wand with you?" Severus breathed. "For that charm you used in the woods."

"No," Sirius smirked, his hand trailing down Severus' chest. "For something like this, I find the muggle approach much more effective."

"The muggle approach is never effective," Severus scoffed.

"Mm, and what would you say is your basis of comparison in this situation, specifically?" Sirius asked, kissing Severus' shoulder, his lips trailing down his chest. He reached into the nightstand and pulled out a little tube of something Severus didn't recognize.

"You're a prick," Severus muttered, but there was no heat behind the words.

"You seem to like my prick, so I'll take that as a compliment."

Severus watched, unimpressed, as Sirius coated his fingers with the liquid from the tube. It seemed like so much extra work when there was a perfectly good spell to do this. Once satisfied that he had enough, Sirius turned his heated gaze back go Severus.

"Spread your legs," he ordered, his free hand wrapping around Severus' cock, stroking it softly. Severus couldn't help but shudder. He was still so sensitive from his earlier orgasm, his cock wasn't even half-hard yet, but that didn't stop Sirius from leaning in close, holding it steady as he kissed the tip.

Severus watched wide-eyed as Sirius' slicked fingers disappeared between his legs.

"Fuck," he gasped as Sirius prodded his rim with one of his fingers. He couldn't help but clench around the intrusion. Sirius took the tip of Severus' cock into his mouth, suckling on it as he pushed his finger deeper.

Severus whimpered. His cock was hardening under Sirius' ministrations. His fingers dug into the sheets beneath him, trying to ground himself, but it was so hard.

Sirius smirked up at him before taking more of Severus' cock into his mouth. Severus wasn't sure he had ever seen anything as pretty as Sirius sucking his cock.

"Ah!" he gasped as Sirius' finger caught his prostate, rubbing it mercilessly. "Sirius," he practically sobbed, "I can't-" He buried one of his hands in Sirius' hair, trying to pull him off his cock. It was too much.

Sirius moved to add a second finger to Severus' body, stopping his assault on Severus' prostate. He pulled back, letting Severus' cock pop out of his mouth obscenely. Severus whimpered as Sirius blew cold air over his cock.

"How do you want to do this?" Sirius asked as he slid a third finger into Severus. Severus stifled a noise; he wasn't quite ready for that, the stretch in his arse verging on painful.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked. Weren't they already doing this?

"There are other positions that might be easier for your real first time?" Sirius said.

"Not doggy-style," Severus replied quickly. He didn't like what that implied. Especially given Sirius' animagus form.

"I mean, if you were ever curious," Sirius chuckled, "I wouldn't complain."

"No," Severus replied sharply. His breath hitched as Sirius stroked his prostate again. "Like this is fine."

Sirius leaned up, kissing Severus again. He pulled his fingers out of Severus, wiping them off on the sheet below.

"Are you ready?" he asked, coating his cock in lube. Severus shook his head yes as he stared at Sirius' cock. He knew it could fit, but he would never believe it. It looked too big. His breath hitched as Sirius lined it up with his hole.

Sirius' leaned forward, kissing Severus hard. Severus gasped into the kiss as he felt Sirius' cock slide into him. He wrapped his arms around Sirius' shoulders, holding on for dear life as he felt like Sirius was taking him apart in a single act.

"Relax for me," Sirius said, pulling back from the kiss slightly. One of his hands stroked Severus' thigh before grabbing for his cock, jerking it gently.

Sirius didn't wait long to start thrusting his cock in and out of Severus' body. He kept one hand on Severus' cock, tugging it in time with his thrusts. He buried his face in Severus' neck, nibbling on the same skin he had bitten earlier. Severus was sure he was going to have one hell of a hickey there later, but as waves of pleasure coursed through his body, he wasn't sure he cared. It was all he could do to hold onto Sirius.

His own hips starting moving on their own, thrusting up into Sirius' hand and back down against his cock, seeking out the friction that felt so very good.

"Ah!" he gasped as Sirius' cock rubbed against his prostate.

He barely had any warning before his orgasm washed over him again. He could feel his whole body clamping down like a vice as pleasure crashed through him. Sirius moaned above him, his hips jerking errantly as he fucked Severus through his orgasm.

"Fuck," Severus breathed, unaccustomed to the curse falling so flagrantly from his lips. Sirius was still stroking his cock, still fucking into his body. He could feel it turning from pleasure to pain, his body too over sensitive from his orgasm.

"Almost there," Sirius huffed as Severus whimpered. He gave two more thrusts before stilling.

Sirius collapsed on top of him, quickly rolling to the side. Severus hissed as his cock slid out.

"So what did you think?" Sirius asked, pulling Severus close to him.

"I wouldn't say it was the best in the world,” Severus replied. “You may have to try harder to earn that title.”

“Is that an invitation?” Sirius asked, a slight growl in his voice.

“Maybe.”


End file.
